Sweet dreams?
by Gothic and chaotic
Summary: My first story so don't be too harsh,It is basic Fluff but i hope you like it anyway,Raikim,Kim goes into Rai's dreams etc etc.Hopefully you will think the story is better then the summery. Please R & R


"**Shadow of fear" Kimiko mumbled quietly. She stood over Raimundos sleeping frame and grinned evilly. "This will teach you to mess with my PDA Rai" she thought angrily. She gasped softly as the wu transported her into Raimundos sleeping conscious. **

**

* * *

****Landing gently on the ground Kimiko surveyed her surroundings. She was stood in a field of luscious green grass the sound of bird song filled the air , 'wow, who da thought Rai could imagine something so lovely' Kim smiled. Her attention was drawn to a figure in the distance she focused hard and realised it was Rai. 'I can't let him spot me' she realised. Hiding behind a conveniently placed tree she watched him walk over to the spot she had recently vacated. Rai stood silently for a while meditating, he wore simple black trousers and no shirt, Kimiko noticed how muscular he was , she was surprised especially when she realised how much she liked the pleasant view , 'AAHHH' what am I thinking she blushed, trying to push the new and disturbing thoughts from her mind. Kimiko's attention was caught by a familiar voice calling out to Raimundo.**

**A second figure appeared over the horizon running quickly toward Raimundo , obviously the one who was calling him. Before the new person joined him the blue sky turned a bruised purple and lightening clouds filled the sky. The drone of bees filled the sky glancing up she saw dark shadows dance over the clouds riding the brilliant lightening.**

* * *

"**Raimundo meditating I see, but you know no amount of practice will ever make you half the warrior I am" Chase Young smirked after landing on the ground. The person who had called out to Raimundo ran up behind Chase and tried to silently attack him from behind, but Chase blocked the attack and the attacker fell to the floor , Kimiko gasped when she saw who it was . The person was her! The girl got up with the help of Raimundo and seem to stare at the hiding Kimiko but her eyes were glazed over. The familiar raven black hair held up in a clip and brilliant sapphire eyes that stared adoringly at Rai. (_I will call the dream Kimiko, Kim2 to avoid any confusion_)**

"**Getting your girlfriend to do the fighting for you. Haha wow you truly worst I have come across in over 1000 years ". Chase laughed cruelly, "Girlfriend!!!" Kimiko practically yelped. 'What the hell is going on here?' she wondered. But still watched the scene slowly unfolding before her.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you…which I'm so glad I'm not" Raimundo grinned. Launching himself at Chase. **

**The fight was short but amazing. Both the warriors fought well and seemed evenly matched, until Raimundo did an impressive kick smashing Chase in the jaw. The villain stumbled back a few inches then fell ungainly to his knees before falling down , Unconscious. "Oh, Rai, My hero!!" Kim2 squealed happily. Kimiko cringed silently cursing the dream her. Looking back at the couple she gasped, Raimundo and Kim2 were kissing!!!!**

**Kimiko was amazed the chase/Rai fight she had pretty much expected, but this. This was so weird. So did this mean… 'Nope' she reasoned this is just one of those dreams when you wake up and wanna hurl cos you did something you would never ever even contemplate. Wasn't it? **

**Kimikos worried thoughts were interrupted by a quick change of scenery. Suddenly she was stood in the main hall of the temple, back where she had entered Rai's dreams, she sighed with relief 'glad I got outta there' then it dawned on her. She hadn't got out by herself and where was the sleeping Raimundo. Then she realised, she was still in Raimundos dreams!**

**Looking down she was surprised to discover she was wearing her kimono but instead of pink and yellow, it was midnight blue with silver details. "Weird" Kimiko said aloud, admiring the outfit, she didn't notice the sudden shadow over her and was only alerted to the other person's presence when someone grabbed her by the waist and swung her around to face them. Nearly nose to nose with Raimundo she blushed trying to push him away, but he pulled her even closer to him. A calm romantic tune suddenly flowed through the air around them the musical notes danced playfully around, as Raimundo slowly started to sway gently to the melody he twirled Kim around and smiled dazzlingly at her catching Kimiko off guard. What was this? Why am I such a prominent person in Rai's dreams? Realisation dawned on her while lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Raimundo leaning close to her, close r, and closer still. Snapping back to reality Kim realised Rai was going to kiss her ! Shocked at the thought she couldn't move she was almost paralysed with shock and deep down a new feeling. Lust. She was still stunned as Rai's lips gently touched hers, softly, gently. A sweet, kind, caring kiss. And much to Kimikos dismay she didn't try to push him away or even fight at all. She kissed him back. When they finally broke apart Kimiko shook with fear and a weird kind of happiness. "I have to get out of here!" she trembled. "Shadow of fear" Kim cried out flowing out of Rai's dreams.**

* * *

**Back in her 'room' Kimiko paced up and down. Her dream invasion had not gone at all how she'd expected, almost entirely the opposite. So Raimundo liked her? Maybe even loved her! Wow this was one major repercussion! What would she do tomorrow when she had to face him in training? "Ahh, What the hell am I gonna do?!" She whispered clutching her aching head. Finally she calmed down enough to climb in to her bed and at least pretend to sleep.

* * *

**

**It was late morning and Kimiko had still not graced the other dragons with her presence. "Where is Kimiko?" Master Fung asked the other three. "Clay and Omi just shrugged and continued to practice with their Wudai weapons. But Raimundo looked towards their 'rooms' and volunteered to find Kim for Master Fung, though really he just wanted to see her.**

**Walking through the empty corridors he admired the statues and art all around him. Stopping outside Kim's 'room' he cried out softly "Kim you up?" He waited a moment listening for movement inside . After a while Rai drew back the curtain slightly, peaking his head around looking into the gloom it took a second for his eyes to adjust, and when they did he saw a slumbering Kimiko gently breathing and mumbling in her sleep. Moving closer to he r bed he tuned his ears to hear what she was saying. It mostly sounded gibberish, until he heard one word that made his heart beat faster in his chest and a slight smile appeared on his face. "Rai". **

**Seeing Kimiko like this made Raimundo truly happy she was so pretty and pure when she slept. A feeling rose up inside him, one of instant longing, without thinking he leant forward and kissed her, delicately on the lips. She stirred from her slumber and her eyes flew open to stare directly at Raimundo. Noticing her awaken, Rai panicked. 'What had he done? Why had he done it?' Quickly he straightened up and ran as fast as he could from the room.**

**Kimiko sat in the silent gloom awed and freaked out by the coincidence. One moment she had been dreaming of kissing Raimundo and the next minute she woke up… KISSING RAIMUNDO!!

* * *

**

**Raimundo ran quickly heading for the shen-gong-wu vault. Nothing in his head made sense all he knew was that he had to get away…and fast! **

**On reaching the vault he grabbed the shroud of shadows and golden tiger claws. Stepping back out into the courtyard he glanced over at the bed room area, Sighing heavily he breathed "golden tiger claws" and disappeared through the portal. As the portal closed a panting Kimiko ran through the court yard but she was too late to follow Raimundo through. On the verge of tears Kimiko looked to the blue sky, her face was still red from running and the breeze cooled her down, and she silently hoped that Rai would return.**

**Turning back towards the temple she slowly and sadly trudged back to her room.

* * *

**

**Raimundo sat on the grassy cliff staring unblinkingly at the rapidly setting sun. He was glad that the time difference made him in time to see the sunset ( **_I am not sure what the time difference is so just ignore geographical facts for the moment_**); it was always beautiful no matter how many times you saw it. The salty sea air helped him to clear his troubled mind and he enjoyed the sensation on his face. Closing his eyes he lies back onto the soft grass and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**

**Kimikos eyes scanned the area surrounding the temple for Raimundo. While sitting alone on the temple roof. She was so worried about him. Rai had run from the temple 3 days before and no one had seen him since. No one knew why he had gone . Well, all except Kimiko. Though it was her closely guarded secret, She wasn't gonna tell anyone. Well not right now anyway.**

**Again she found herself hoping and praying that he was okay and would return . Soon.**

**Kimikos eyelids had become very heavy and she found herself slowly falling asleep. Leaning her head on to her hands she closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**But Kimiko had forgotten the fact that she had been sat on the temple roof before she fell asleep. The high, temple roof. The danger was obvious to everyone but Kimiko. Moving slightly in her sleep Kim began to slide to the ledge of the roof, edging closer and closer to a sure fatality. As she was centimetres from the ledge her eyelids fluttered. Alarm bells in her sub-conscious had began to ring, something along the lines of; Roof + sleeping girl Bad**

**The alarms were ignored and Kimiko turned over in her sleep, only problem being, she'd simply run out of roof. Tumbling through the air Kimiko snapped awake and quickly realised the concrete slabs beneath her were getting closer and closer. Screaming loudly she flung her arms up to cover her head. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**

**Raimundo stepped out the portal into the pond in the centre of the courtyard. "Aww, crud" He grumbled wringing his dripping shirt onto the ground. His mind had been totally spaced recently. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream shook the temple "Kimiko" Rai yelled. He could see a silhouette of someone falling from the roof. The fear inside him squirmed and took his breath away. Raising the tiger claws up he croaked "golden tiger claws" jumping through and re-appearing under the falling Kimiko. Holding out his arms he braced himself for the impact. And boy, did it hurt! Her tiny body didn't weigh much but at the rate she was falling she landed in his arms and forced them down, slamming Raimundos knuckles into the ground. He winced in pain. 'Well this sure don't happen in the movies' he smiled weakly.

* * *

**

**Kimiko was confused wasn't death supposed to hurt? She kept her eyes firmly closed and daren't open them, scared of what lay beyond her eye lids. A short cough alerted her to someone. Someone else. Who could it be? Her grandma? Opening one eye slowly she stared into a familiar face. But definitely not her Grandmas, Way too young …and cute. "Raimundo?" she asked. "Duh, who else would it be?" He grinned "oh and by the way could you could you get off my arms… YOU'RE CRUSHING THEM!!!" he mock yelled. "Sorry" she mumbled slowly and unsteadily getting to her feet. Raimundo watched her, concern in his eyes, then he remembered. It all came back. Why he'd run away and who he was running from. He gulped silently and wondered if he could run before she faced him. "Raimundo…" Too late. Kimiko looked up at him with deep blue eyes. "Where ya been" she smiled trying to sound uninterested but failing miserably. "Oh yu know, just around" Rai muttered vaguely. An awkward silence followed, both trying not to make eye contact. "I am so sorry Kimiko" Raimundo cried, breaking the silence. "Bout what" she asked ,Knowing the answer but wanting to hear his explanation anyway, for the first time really looking him in the face. He looked scared, truly scared. The confidence drained out of him at that moment, he tried to talk but no sound came out. His mouth gaped open and he flapped his arms. Hoping it looked slightly like an explanation. Kimiko pitied him, smiling slightly she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight Rai". She whispered. Then adding "Sweet dreams" with a twinkle in her eye.**

**Watching her walk away Rai put a hand to his mouth still tingling from her kiss and grinned.**


End file.
